nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Goomboss
Goomboss (originally known as the Goomba King or King Goomba) is one of the first bosses that Mario and Goombario encounter in the game Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64. Like his title suggests, he is the king or ruler over the Goombas. He is one of the few original ''Paper Mario'' series characters to reappear in the other Mario games, along with Whacka, Koopatrols, and the Star Spirits. His name is a portmanteau of "Goomba" and "boss" ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, he was originally an ordinary Goomba, but Bowser used the Star Rod to make him a king (which also greatly increased his size) under the conditions that he would assist Bowser later on. He is first seen when the Goomba Bros. come to his fort wailing about their defeat to Mario. He lets them in his fort, and when Mario comes by, he has a short conversation with him and then engages him in battle along with his minions. In battle, he is accompanied by the Red & Blue Goomba Bros. Mario will find him by his fortress. The easiest way of defeating him is to hit the Goomnut Tree at the start of the battle to make one giant Goomnut fall on him and the Red & Blue Goomba Bros., doing three damage and instantly knocking the weakened Goombas out. When the Goomba King is defeated, he surrenders and retreats to his fort while pleading that Mario will not press a nearby switch. When Mario presses the switch, the fort reveals to be a bridge used to get to Toad Town, and he and his minions fall into the abyss, defeated. While Mario battles the Goomba King and the Red & Blue Goomba Bros., Kammy Koopa is secretly observing the battle. She reports back to Bowser, who is furious at the Goomba King's defeat and also yells "I only used the Star Rod to make him a king because he begged me to...". In the ending parade of Paper Mario, the Red & Blue Goomba Bros. are trying to get the Goomba King out of a tree. He then falls out, and dizzily wobbles off the screen, followed by the Goomba Bros. ''Super Mario 64 DS'' The Goomba King reappears as a boss in Super Mario 64 DS, now called Goomboss. The battle arena can be reached after eight Power Stars are collected. In order to defeat him as Yoshi the player must eat Goombas and spit them back at him in the form of an egg to win back Mario's key in order to unlock him as a playable character in the game. However, Goomboss starts getting faster, redder, and angrier after every hit and also gains more Goomba followers. He needs to be hit three times in order to admit defeat. When returning back to fight him once again as Mario, Luigi, or Wario, they can punch him in his face and obtain a Super Mushroom. Using it and attacking him while under its influence is not required to defeat him; the player can just punch the Goombas into him to damage him. After he is defeated, Yoshi gets the Mario key, which is used to unlock Mario. This appearance also proves that he knows Luigi, but he does not know Wario. Also, when hit, every normal Goomba runs up to him, as if worried. He sometimes even tramples his own Goombas. ''Mario Kart DS'' Goomboss reappears in the missions mode in Mario Kart DS, where he appears as a boss, where the player, playing as Toad must complete three laps of the Baby Park track before Goomboss does. After each lap, Goomboss becomes bigger and angrier, but he has to stop for a few seconds to grow, giving the player a chance to pass him. Another chance to pass him is when he stops to throw one Goomba on the first lap; one or three Goombas on the second lap; or one, three, or five Goombas on the third lap. If the player hits a Goomba, the player will lose one of his three balloons, and if the player loses all three balloons, they will fail the mission, although the player will not lose a balloon if he hits Goomboss. Occasionally, Goomboss will throw a Mushroom instead of a Goomba, allowing the player to get a boost of speed. Additionally, on the third lap, Goomboss will cheat and hop over the center divider, improving his chances of winning. If the player is in front of Goomboss, he will not stop to toss Goombas but will run faster so he can catch up. Quotes *'To Yoshi' "Bwa ha ha! I'm no ordinary Goomba...I am Goomboss, the great Goomba, the grand pooh-bah Goomba. That Mario always stomps on us. But now the tables have turned! I locked him up in a room. I bet he's crying like a baby. I have no business with you, so scram! There's no way a prehistoric wimp like you could beat my stupendous stomps!" *(defeated) "Beaten by a pip-squeak like you...How did that happen? Is it just the Goombas' fate to lose? I have Mario locked up in a room, you know. This key will open the door to his room! I still can't believe you beat me." *'To Mario' "You're Mario!!! What are you doing here?! My underlings locked you up in that room. Never mind. I'll deal with you myself! Now I will trample you as you have trampled us!" *(defeated) "Aaaaauuuuuuurrghhh! I am so angry I am cooking in my own succulent juices! The Goombas have lost...Again?! Is this our destiny?! To be trampled by oppressive feet for all eternity? No, we will definitely triumph next time! Yes, next time! The Goombas' fate is not defeat, but perseverance!" *'To Luigi' "Whaaa?! You're...Ma-Mari......Huh? Oooh, you're just that Luigi fellow. I confused you with Mario. Your mustaches look so similar. Pshaw! I'll deal with you specially. Now, bring it on!" *(defeated) "This is unbelievable. I...I lost to that pip-squeak Luigi! This must be some kind of mistake! I'll keep my guard up next time we battle. Just you wait..." *'To Wario' "I have my sights set on Mario. You're hardly even worth the energy it would take to trample you. But I do so love to stomp on those who have spent all eternity stomping my clan. And since you've come all this way...Bring it on!" *(defeated) "I can't believe you just beat me like that...N-not too shabby. I figured you were a fighter with that mean mustache. I'll battle you again when I have some free time. You should thank your lucky stars that I've got such a packed schedule." Trivia *In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, a boss named Megasparkle Goomba bears a large resemblance to Goomboss. Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario bosses Category:Mario bosses Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Goombas Category:Royal characters Category:Males Category:Mario Category:Bosses